The Way I Are
by RedRogue
Summary: *Step Up 2* After the Streets, Moose gets a fan club, and Sophie get hassled by her friends for dating a nerd. Then Moose is chosen to be a feature dancer for a famous singer, but this pop star seems to like him for more than just his talent...
1. After the Streets

**A/N: Saw _Step Up 2: The Streets_, and fell in love with the 'baddest nerd in movie history' A.K.A. Adam G. Sevani/Moose. If nothing else, see the movie just for him. He'll change your life. Story title is taken from the Timbaland song of the same name, Moose's ringtone, to which he dances to on a flight of stairs. Classic scene.  
Hopefully this won't be too long of a story endeavor, but you know it will be fun. Enjoy! **

**_The Way I Are_****Chapter 1**

_-R-R-_

She felt drawn to him, the tall and lanky geek that he was. Something about the mating rituals of dance, she knew it was primitive to be attracted to someone solely because they courted her in such a primordial way. Yet still, here she was, standing in the rain in the midst of the crowded street, staring at only one person through the crowd. The baddest nerd ever.

"Moose!" Sophie called out to him, putting her hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. He turned and his big brown eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Hey!" she greeted good-naturedly.

"Hey! Soph!" he said excitedly, no doubt running on the adrenaline rush of victory. "How are you?" he cooed as he hugged her in a quick hello, and she found herself wishing he had held on longer.

"I'm good," she replied evenly. "How are you--?"

"Did you see us out there?!" His mouth ran a mile a minute, like a tiny boy at Christmas. Sophie smiled at how cute he was and nodded at him agreeably.

"Yeah, it was great--" she tried to silence him long enough to tell him how she felt about him, but the cute boy wouldn't shut up.

"Sliding-- slipping-- my hat trick-- it was amazing!"

"Yes--" she tried again, but he would not be silenced.

"I mean, I-- I was just _doin_' it--"

"I know--"

"--It was amazing!"

With that, she kissed him. She didn't know why, but she did. It was a simple kiss, yanking him close by the shirt and planting her mouth on his, but he froze nevertheless. After a moment, she finally let go, staring into his eyes to find a reaction.

Moose stood in shock, his mouth hanging open like a codfish, blinking once or twice in surprise. She took that as a 'holy cow, that was great' look, grinning understandingly and saying:

"That's what I thought."

_-R-R-_

Moose loved the attention he got after the Streets competition, and his new slot in dance class. Now whenever he walked down the hall and waved at someone, they waved back, actually knowing who he was. A particularly loyal group of fans even started a not-so-secret fan club for him, whom his friends had dubbed "Mooseketeers". As cheesy as that was, it was still pretty cool. Not to mention he was dating the enviable Cyborg Sophie, the hottest dancing, singing, and acting machine in all of MSA. Life didn't get much better than that.

Of course, there were those haters stuck in an alternate reality, trying to pretend the Streets never took place. Those people happened to be Sophie's closest friends. A group of popular talents, ballet princess's and rich snobs. Not really Moose's crowd anyway, but still.

After Sophie hugged Moose goodbye to go off and hang with her friends, he watched them all fold their arms, stuck up their eyebrows and scrunched their noses. It was all he got to see, before a few fan girls came forward with paper and pens asking for a Hancock. Sophie walked off to her friends, greeting them casually while Moose enjoyed his praise.

"You still hanging out with that weird kid?" her brunette friend Brenda asked haughtily.

"More than hanging out," Sophie smiled happily. "I think you can say we're dating now, though we haven't really discussed it or made it official or anything."

"I don't know what you see in him. He's so… strange."

"_Strange_?" Sophie repeated, looking at Moose talking to the bunch of giggling young girls, trying to see what her friends saw. "He's not strange, he's adorable."

Moose proceeded to talk rather dramatically with waving arms, accidentally hitting a girl in the face. The girl squealed and held her nose in pain, as Moose tried to remedy the situation.

"Yeah," Brenda agreed with a snicker. "That guy's a real _winner_."

"Smooth as silk, that Moose," her friend Chelsea agreed.

Her other friends laughed at that, but Sophie only frowned.

"Okay, I'll admit he's not Mr. Sauve," Sophie obliged. "But he IS sweet, and cool, and treats me like a queen…"

Sophie gazed back at the scrawny boy fondly.

"And you oughtta see him dance…" she said dreamily.

"Winning some rap guy dance contest and showing off a couple moves doesn't dissolve the fact that he's a geeky loser, Sophie."

Sophie glared, utterly offended.

"Look, guys," Sophie put a hand on her hip. "I like Moose. You need to shove your superiority complex and just deal with that."

"We're just looking out for you," Brenda defended. "You are a whole lotta woman and you deserve more than that little boy. I mean, honey, you go from Chase Collins to _that_? Someone get a bottle. It's time to drug test you."

Sophie looked back at Moose, who was looking uncomfortable at a girl stroking his curly brown hair affectionately.

"You know what, guys?" Sophie said, shrugging her purse a little higher on her shoulder. "I'm going to catch up with you later. I got to take care of something."

"Have fun with your nerd," Brenda called after her, then her giggling friends vacated the area.

Sophie sighed and parted her way through the crowd to the younger boy and the young blond skank.

"Hon," Sophie said loudly to Moose, hinting strongly to the groupie that Moose was hers and hers alone. "Walk me to my next class?"

"Uh, sure, Sophie," Moose said with an enthusiastic smile. "Bye, Gretchen."

"Bye, Gretchen," Sophie repeated, hooking her arm in Moose's and stalking off with him.

Moose looked at Sophie with a smile, staring at her without shame. How he had gotten so fortunate, he'd never know.

"Man," Moose shook his head in disbelief. "This is so unreal. Like, everybody knows me now-- it's awesome. And I've got _you_, and…"

"Not to mention all the girls," Sophie laughed. "That one was all over you!"

"She was?" Moose looked back over his shoulder to try and see the girl he'd left behind. "No way! I didn't notice."

Sophie smiled.

"Of course you didn't," she jokingly agreed. "Just be careful, okay? Those girls can be sneaky, and I… I don't know… I worry."

"Trust me," Moose said assuredly. "You have nothin' to worry about. I may be a ladies man now, but I got them all on lock."

Sophie rolled her eyes. That was a far-fetched concept to swallow, considering the heated discussion she had just had with her girlfriends over him.

"So, Moose," Sophie said softly. "The end of the year showcase is coming up. Rumor even has it that Krista Charmaine might show up and pick out one lucky student to be a featured dancer on tour with her."

"Krista _Charmaine_?" Moose spat out. "That pop singer with the blond hair and the killer dance solos?"

"Yup. They say that because it's the last showcase we'll have, before we move to the new MSA building. It's going to be the biggest one ever. Go out with a bang, you know? Anyway, a little birdie told me that Director Collins wants to feature _someone_ in a showcase slot…"

"No way!" Moose put his hands on his green hat in excitement. "That's-- that's so awesome! You'll do great, Soph!"

Sophie laughed.

"No, not _me_, you goofball… _You_!"

"_What_?!" Moose said, stopping his walk altogether and growing wide-eyed in shock. He put his hands over his face in disbelief. "Director Collins wants to showcase _ME_?"

"Apparently he was very impressed with your display at the Streets, and rightly so. He's giving you a set of freshman back-up dancers to deal with as you see fit."

"But what if I want _you_ to dance with me…?"

"What?" Sophie chuckled in her surprise, then shook her head firmly. "No, Moose, we can't dance together."

"Why not?"

"Because we dance too differently. I can't do your freestyle and you don't even know what a _gran jete_ IS, let alone _do_ one. And Krista is only looking for hip-hop dancers anyway. Try with Monster, or with Hair…"

"Oh, heck no, you crazy," Moose shook his head indignantly. "You can dance crazy good-- I've seen you. This should be, like, no problem. Me and Andie, we could teach you."

Sophie thought on it. She was always up for a new way to dance, and opportunity to branch out and become even better at it all. A good dancer doesn't limit themselves to one kind of dance, they incorporate and improvise.

"Well…" Sophie frowned. "I… guess I could _try_. If it doesn't work out, I could always find someone--"

"There you go-- That's the spirit!" Moose said, then hugged her around the shoulders encouragingly. "Tomorrow, we meet Andie at the Dragon. We'll see what we're workin' with. Yeah?"

Sophie's first thoughts fell to her parents, and how she could manage to sneak out to a gangster nightclub without their knowledge. She supposed one night wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Will I be… _okay_ there?"

"Eh, it's chill. They like me there. I got your back."

It was sweet of him to say, though she didn't know what he'd be able to do against a huge rogue dancer or someone of the sort. This was so out of her comfort zone, but one look into Moose's hopeful eyes, and she could be talked into anything.

"Sure, okay," she agreed.

_-R-R-_

**Please review, it makes my day.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	2. The Dragon

**Chapter 2**

_-R-R-_

Moose trotted up the stairs to a large house, sandwiched between two other homes. It was made of red brick, with white trim, with a kept garden of roses. Moose looked down at the rose he held in his hand, then back at the rose bed. He couldn't help but wonder if she would think he had picked it out of her own garden.

He shrugged it off and continued up the stairs, ringing the doorbell and hiding the flower behind his back. He bounced a bit in nervousness and excitement, only assuming Sophie herself would answer the door. He assumed wrong.

A large dark man in a military haircut answered the door, scanning Moose down with suspicion. Moose looked upward in awe. The man was a mutant, so tall and buff Moose could barely see his face. Just his hands were the size of Moose's head.

"Uh…" Moose stammered, hurting his neck having to look so far above himself. "I'm Robert Alexander the Third… but you can call me Moose. I'm looking for Sophie?"

"Is she looking for you?" the man shot back. Moose nodded.

"I… think so…"

"Hi, Moose," Sophie greeted, scooting around her father in the doorway. She looked amazing in a yellow top and jean skirt. Moose stared without shame, his mouth hung open and his mind lost to oblivion.

"Dad, it's okay. This is the boy I was telling you about-- Robert?"

The big man suddenly started laughing, big hefty _ho ho ho_'s like Santa Claus.

"Oh, you're the new boyfriend?" he repeated just to be sure. He waved Sophie along. "Go ahead, hon. I don't think we have to worry about _him_ trying anything with you."

The man chuckled some more as he went back into the house, and Moose joined in a bit, though he didn't really know where the joke was.

Sophie was just grateful for the go-ahead, and yanked Moose onward by the wrist. She stopped when she saw an empty street.

"Where's your car?"

"Don't have one," Moose replied. "My mom dropped me off."

"How we supposed to get to the Dragon?"

Moose pointed down to their feet.

"Sorry, I don't want to sound stuck up--" Sophie said apologetically. "But I'm going to anyway. I'm not walking. It's night, I'm in heels… Let me drive us."

"You drive?" Moose's brow shot upward.

"Of course!" Sophie laughed, leading him over to the garage. "What did you think?"

"Uh, that your mama drives you too."

"My mom isn't around too much to bother with that."

Moose dropped his head in compassion, but his spirits weren't down for long.

"Alright, let's hit it!"

_-R-R-_

The Dragon was packed, as usual, but Moose strolled in like he owned the place, saying hello to the bartender. The middle of the floor was already opened up, with Smiles and Kido raising a ruckus. Moose loved the fact that ever since they ruled the Streets competition, the MSA crew ruled the Dragon. The 410 didn't show their face much around these parts anymore. Moose cheered his dancing friends on once, then quickly moved onto the reason they were here.

"Doesn't look like Andie made it," Moose said sadly, scanning the crowd. "Ah, but there's the next best thing: Missy can help us."

Moose grabbed Sophie's wrist and dragged her along through the bustling mob, everyone seeming to be moving and enjoying themselves.

"Missy!" Moose called out above the music. The Hispanic girl turned around to see who was shouting her name, and smiled when she saw Moose.

"Hey, home boy, what you showin' yo' face around here for?" Missy laughed, hugging her friend fondly, then turned to Sophie. "And you brought my girl Soph-- what's up, lady? How you doin'?"

"I'm well, and yourself?" Sophie nodded politely.

"Yeah, I'm good, you know. We still on for the mall again on Saturday? I think that new store is finally open."

"Oh yeah, for sure," Sophie nodded.

"Wait, you guys hang out now?" Moose asked with surprise. "That's so cool! I had no idea you were friends."

"Yeah, after the barbecue, we bonded," Missy replied. "But that don't explain why you all here. No offense, but uh… I didn't think this was like, your _scene_, hon."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Sophie laughed. "I make my _own_ scene, alright?"

"Whoo!" Missy commented, putting her hands up in surrender. "Alright, girl, don't trip. It was just a question."

"Actually," Moose fiddled with his belt. "We have this big thing coming up and were hoping you could help her with some moves, you know, show her the basics--"

"Oh, yeah, totally," Missy agreed. "Why don't we just--?"

"Hey, Moose!" Monster's voice rang out through the crowd. "Get your antlers over here and help us show 'em how it's done!"

"Okay, yeah!" Moose called back excitedly, then seemed to remember about Sophie. He winced in his poor head trying to choose between the two.

"Go," Sophie encouraged. "I'll be fine."

Moose grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly in gratitude.

"I'll be right back-- 'kay?"

"Yeah, go on, they're waiting," Sophie assured him, shooing him onward. Moose took off into the center ring just as their new theme song of "_The Humpty Hump_" came on the stereo, Smiles, Hair, Monster and him in a line, popping their arms like there was no tomorrow. After a moment of watching them, Missy clapped her hands together and spread her feet apart.

"Okay," Missy announced. "Let's see what you got, girl, com'on."

"Hey," Sophie stood taller to peer over the crowd. "Does Chase still come around here?"

Missy popped out her hip and put her hand on it crossly.

"What you askin' 'bout Chase for? Girl, you came here with _Moose_."

"Oh, it's not like that," Sophie assured her. "Me and Chase are just really good friends still… And he's out with Andie so much I don't know how he's doing anymore. I'm just worried."

"He's doin' fine," Missy replied. "You worry about ya lil' man out there on the dance floor and not breakin' his sweet lil' heart."

Sophie stood back, staring at Missy incredulously.

"So how long have _you_ been crushing on Moose?" Sophie asked.

Missy laughed out loud in one hefty _HA_!

"Girl, you straight trippin'. Me with _Moose_? That's like datin' a seven-year-old brother. Don't get all jealous on me now. Let's stick to dancin'. Now, shake your hips a little. Do the basics."

Sophie did as she was told, swaying from side-to-side.

"That's good!" Missy said approvingly. "You act like you've shaken that booty before."

"Well, Chase and I used to dance a bit together, and he liked to incorporate his style of—or I should say, _this_ style of dancing…"

"Yeah, Chase-blah-blah, whatever," Missy shrugged, and Sophie laughed.

"I swear, it's not like that."

Sophie glanced back at the center of the dance floor, the sudden end of the song drawing her attention. The crowd cheered for Moose and the others, flocking to them like starving animals to food.

"He really is good at this," Sophie commented approvingly.

"Yeah, he is," Missy agreed, then eyed Sophie one more time. "You really like 'im?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Okay, okay, fair enough," Missy consented. "Then you come over to my house after your little schooltime. We teach you a thing or two there."

"Private lessons?" Sophie said in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, girl, we friends, right? And it's not just for you, so don't go be pickin' our curtains already. I'm doin' it for Moose too."

Moose rushed back over to the girls, as his hands fanned his shirt to cool off again.

"Did you see?" he asked whoever would reply.

"Yes--"

"Yeah, we see you," Missy jumped in. "I see you doin' that arm move I taught you, that's what I see…"

"Yeah, they loved it!" Moose said, hugging Missy gratefully. "Thank you so much for lettin' me jack it off you."

"Hey, no prob."

Sophie held her elbows in her hands, and couldn't help but feel more than a bit out of place, even with Moose around. Everyone was right. This wasn't her scene. Everyone was so ruthless and in-your-face… it wasn't really her style.

"Moose!" Sophie called out, interrupting him and Missy. "I'm sorry, but do you think we can go?"

"Um, sure, but we just got here, what's up?" Moose asked, taking off his hat, smoothing his hair, then sticking it back on.

"I'm just not very… comfortable," Sophie replied, avoiding Missy's inevitable I-told-you-so gaze.

"Alright, well… See you later, Miss."

"Yeah, cool," Missy replied. "I hold you to that."

"Okay," Moose agreed, then cupped his hand around his mouth to yell at the rest of his friends. "Guys, see you!"

"You leavin' already?" Hair called back in surprise. "Who died?"

"Sophie wants to go," Moose explained naively, and Sophie's cheeks fell hot with shame. Boy, did she feel like a stuck-up fool. When she hid her face behind Moose's shoulder, Moose realized he'd done something wrong.

"What?" he asked, but received no answer.

_-R-R-_

The next day, Sophie met with Moose in the halls, holding her large black dance duffel over her shoulder. His thumbs were in the straps of his backpack, and he was dressed in pants for once.

"Man," Moose said. "Dance class is tight. I don't how I went so long without it. Doin' all those little ballet moves…"

Moose stepped forward and spun around in a fumbling excuse for a pirouette, and Sophie laughed.

"Alright, twinkletoes, cool it," Sophie said. "I think you need a little more practice before you go showing off."

"Try a _lot_ more," Brenda said from behind them, as she and Chelsea caught up with them. "It's a good thing his rap moves don't require any grace or dignity."

Sophie watched Moose's face fall, and gulp in humiliation. Her heart went out to him, being just as offended.

"_Guys_," Sophie scolded her friends, but Moose put up a hand to stop her.

"It's okay, Sophie," Moose assured her. "She's just hatin' because our MSA crew dethroned them of their popularity, is all."

"Yeah, _that'll_ be the day," Brenda replied. "You may have gained some respect from the lower class, but for those who _really_ matter around here, you're still just a bunch of street goons. And by the way, her name is pronounced _Sophie_, not Sho-fee."

Moose's brow furrowed, and he didn't come back to that. Defeated, he shrugged his backpack on a little higher, turned, and stalked off.

"Moose…" Sophie tried, but she was readily ignored. She gave each of her friends a harsh glare, before chasing after him.

"Moose, don't let them get to you," she jogged up to his back. He waved her off, and tucked his hat a little lower on his head.

"They're right, Sophie, I mean…" he shook his head. "I don't deserve a major _babe_ like you. Who I foolin', you know? You're way out of my league, and you don't like it in mine, so…"

"So what?" Sophie challenged. "So what, Moose? So you know what we do? We show them. We show them all that we're right together. And we can start by practicing at Missy's, com'on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the parking lot. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

_-R-R-_

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	3. Krista Charmaine

**Chapter 3**

_-R-R-_

Sophie and Moose practiced every day at Missy's, and every day they got better and better. Soon they were ready to incorporate the other dancers, and Missy helped choreograph the whole thing, donating her time and skills generously.

In mere weeks, Moose was confident that they were ready, but Sophie was nervous, still uncomfortable with a few steps.

"Like this," Moose showed her for the umpteenth time. "You just work your arms at the same time…"

As Sophie tried it again with Missy to critique, Moose, being the goofy boy he was, began to freestyle with a few of the freshman, just to mess around. He didn't realize they had more of an audience than usual…

_-R-R-_

"That kid there," said a woman peering through the window of the studio. Director Collins stopped to look into the window, trying to figure out which kid she was talking about. He saw her finger was pointed at the curly-headed kid, who proceeded to grab his crotch and snap his hips in a dramatic pelvic thrust, right in the center of the class.

"That's Robert Alexander," Director Collins replied in a frustrated huff. "Though… not in one of his finer moments."

The blonde woman stood up straight again, her eyes locked on Moose.

"What a cute little boy…" she cooed thoughtfully. "And talented…"

"Yes, he's quite something," Director Collins agreed. "That there is Sophie Donovan as well-- our best ballerina. They are performing together in our end of year showcase…"

_-R-R-_

"I'll tell you what," Sophie told Moose. "I'll stay here and work it out a little more with Missy, and you go on home."

"Okay, I guess," Moose agreed, grabbing his bag, and heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, ladies and gents."

"Bye, Moose!" the group called out, and Moose took his leave, only to find Director Collin's waiting outside.

"Um, hi, Director Collins," Moose fumbled. "Am I in trouble or--?"

Then Moose noticed the woman standing beside him, his elder by a good fifteen years at least, blonde, full figured, and gorgeous, save for the beginnings of crow's feet around her eyes. She was dressed in a low cut salmon shirt and very tight jeans, with gold hoop earrings that dangling from her ears and overcoming them in size. She wore sharp stilettos that could probably kill a man. Moose recognized her at once.

"Krista Charmaine!" he exclaimed, seizing his hat with his hands. "Oh, my gosh, you're dance moves are like-- wow!"

"Hello, Robert," she said politely, shaking his hand. "Call me Char."

"Call me Moose," Moose replied quickly. "Wow, you're like, an inspiration, and I love your music… well, most of it… Like, your older stuff… not that I don't like your newer stuff, I mean, there's some good ones in there too--"

"Miss Charmaine saw you dancing, and she liked what she saw," Director Collins explained before Moose verbally drowned himself.

"I liked what I saw a lot…" Char replied in a smooth voice. "You dance very maturely for such a young man."

Moose snickered in embarrassment and looked downward.

"I just see a move I like and copy it," Moose replied humbly. "It's whatever."

"And modest too," Char said approvingly to the large bodyguard standing beside her. "I like you, Robert."

"It's Moose," he corrected, but she ignored him.

"How would you like to perform with me at the MSA Grand Opening show, huh? If I think you have what it takes, I might even make you a solo feature."

Moose's mouth hung open in shock, too stunned to speak.

"Does that sound good to you?" Char prompted, but Moose was gone. Director Collins nudged Moose to break him out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, that's sounds great!"

Moose's thoughts then fell to Sophie, glancing at her through the glass window on the studio door. She had been working really hard with him on this showcase, to have a shot with him at performing at the show with Char. It seemed a shame to pass her up.

"I thought you were going to the _showcase_ to pick out students for the show," Moose wondered.

Then Sophie herself exited out of the studio, wondering what was going on. She dared not interrupt, though seemed ecstatic to see Krista Charmaine.

"Would you _like_ me to give it to someone else?" Char asked Moose, who recoiled.

"No, I mean, no, but it's just that," he put a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Sophie and I have been workin' real hard. We're kinda in this together."

Sophie finally gathered the situation, and her eyes lit up hopefully. Moose sticking up for her was too sweet for words.

"Sophie has been our best achievement here at MSA," Director Collins added. Char's eyes fell to Moose, who was gazing at Sophie with a fond smile. Sophie noticed Char frown at this.

"She's a stage performer," Char huffed, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm looking for street dancers. Look, Robert, if you want to miss this golden opportunity for her, be my guest--"

"No!" Sophie butt in. "He's not going to miss anything."

Sophie turned back to Moose.

"I can always get a new partner, but you can't get another offer like this. Go for it! We'll be fine!"

"But the showcase…"

"I'll find someone else. We'll be okay! Say yes!"

"Yes!" Moose said to Char, a little overwhelmed by the concept of working with her. "Yes, I would love to dance with you."

"Good," Char replied with a firm nod. "Tomorrow at seven in the morning sharp, the auditorium. Are you the choreographer?"

That question was directed at Sophie. Sophie shook her head.

"Sorry, no, that would be Missy."

"Then bring her along too," Char replied, waving them all off as if the conversation was now over. Director Collins continued on with her down the hall, to finish their tour of the school.

Moose exchanged looks with Sophie.

"I'm all over this showcase," Sophie assured him. "Take her. It's perfectly fine, don't worry about us."

"You are like, the awesomest person alive," Moose said gratefully, embracing her tightly. He grabbed his hat, and pulled it down on his head. "Oh, my God, this is amazing! I can't even… wow!"

"I know!" Sophie laughed as she opened the door to let him back into Studio A. "And you almost passed it up. Go tell Missy the good news."

"Alright!" Moose yelled, taking off to the girl on the other side of the room. "Missy! GUESS WHAT!"

Sophie faked a good, supportive smile, as she watched sadly as Moose and Missy yelled and hugged excitedly together. She couldn't deny that she was disappointed, but only for herself. She had worked so hard for this… But this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for Moose. It would selfish to keep him from achieving such a spectacular future.

She had to let him go.

_-R-R-_

Moose stepped into the auditorium, rubbing his eyes in fatigue. His hair was so frizzy that he was barely able to stuff it underneath his trucker hat. Missy came in right behind him, yawning at the early hour. They moseyed along down the aisle, making their way to the stage, where Char was already working with a few other dancers.

"There's our little star now," Char said with a renewed smile, stepping down the stairs to the left of the stage and coming up to greet Moose.

"Everyone, this is Robert Alexander--"

Moose lifted a finger, but was too tired to interrupt and correct her.

"I want you all to make _him_ look good." She pinched Moose's cheek fondly. "That shouldn't be _too_ hard to do… huh?"

Moose smiled meekly, waving nervously to the line of professional back-up dancers.

"Hey," Missy stepped forward. "Yo, Moose here said you asked me here too, so…"

"Yes," Char said agreeably. "Missy is here to help choreograph this production. Missy, I leave them in your capable hands. You have til twelve to show me what you can do."

"What?" Missy raised her brow in shock. "I can't whip up somethin' outta thin air. We need more time than that."

"You will if you want to stay here," Char countered. "Chop chop! I'm going to get a latte, and then go for a teenty-tiny press conference, but I'll be back soon. Have fun!"

With that, Char made her exit, bouncing on her tall stilettos right out the auditorium double doors. They slammed closed behind with her with a loud _bang_, making Moose wince.

Missy turned around, her hand on her hip, staring at what she was working with. There were three girls, and two guys. A bleach blonde one in the front stepped forward, taking off her Brooklyn style hat. She resembled Char quite a bit, save for her hair had darker highlights and her eyes were green.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Delancey. You've signed the confidentiality clause, right?"

Missy and Moose exchanged glances curiously.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, good," she said, her southern roots leaking a bit into her accent. "I'm Char's dance double."

_-R-R-_

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	4. A New Crew

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-

Moose and Missy let their mouths drop open in shock, staring at the blonde girl before them who claimed she was Char's dance double.

"_What_?!" Missy and Moose exclaimed together.

"Girl, whatchu say?" Missy frowned. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah," Moose added on. "I totally thought Char did her _own_ dances!"

A few of the other back-up dancers sniggered amongst themselves. Delancey shook her head, chuckling herself.

"She used to, once upon a time," Delancey explained. "But she got a little older, and she couldn't anymore. So they hired me to fill in."

"Man, that is _messed_ up," Moose fumed. "I complimented her dance skills when I first met her too."

"I'll take it as a compliment for me," Delancey shrugged. "You learn to live with it."

"Girl, that ain't even right," Missy shook her head. "But hey. We talk about that later, we have to get started on somethin' here or I'm out of a job. You… with the blue shirt. Start us off."

A copper-skinned boy with dark brown curls and bright blue eyes stepped forward, smoothing out his navy polo.

"Hey, 'sup?" he greeted with a bright smile. He gave Missy a very smooth nod and wink, who proceeded to scan him over. "They call me Bonus, or Bo. I'm your resident acrobat. This cute little girl behind me is Kiwi. She's super flexible, and good with footwork. That's her twin Cat. She's got the hip action."

Two petite girls with huge, slanted blue eyes giggled and waved. They had reddish-brown hair that was currently pulling into high ponytails, and acting like two barrels of sunshine, with a huge smiles showing out of pudgy cheeks.

"Hi!" they squeaked excitedly.

"I just love meeting new people," Kiwi gushed.

Moose waved back at her while Bonus went on introducing the others.

"And that's my man Slim," Bonus finished off. "He's wicked with the pop-and-lock."

A pale kid with blonde hair and gray eyes gave them a nod of uninterested courtesy, then looked elsewhere and took a sip of a water bottle.

"Right…" Missy cooed, eyeing Bonus with a faraway look in her eye. Moose had to elbow her to get her mind back on track. "_What_, Moose? Oh, yeah, okay, so. We got a lot of work to do. Are all ya'lls ready for dis?"

-

Moose and Missy intertwined their arms in a move invented by Missy herself. The others stood behind and copied, it being the last in a count of eight. They were interrupted by an echoing clapping through the auditorium, slow, but strong.

"Very good," Char called out as she descended down the aisle. "Very, very good. I knew you'd pull through for me, Missy. Everyone does when given extra incentive. That last move, very nice, Moose."

"But Missy was the one who--" Moose started.

"--She can direct," Char interrupted, stepping up onto the stage to join them. "But it is the dancer who brings it to life."

Char put a hand under Moose's chin, stroking fondly.

"You have such passion, Moose. Very nice."

A few others standing around exchanged glances at one another at this, but held their tongues. Char turned to the rest with outstretched arms.

"Same time tomorrow morning, everyone! You're all excused."

"You don't even want to see what we've been working on?" Delancey asked.

"I'm sure it's great. I trust you! I'm a little busy today, but I'll be sure to see it tomorrow."

With that Char turned on her heel and left again, pulling out a cell phone from her purse and punching in some speed-dial number. Missy looked to Moose, then shrugged.

"Well, good work, everyone," Missy called out with a wave, gathering her things together, making ready to leave. The others did the same.

"Looks like Char's got a new pet," Bonus muttered to Slim, who nodded in silent, mournful agreement. Moose didn't seem to catch their comment, but Missy certainly did.

"A 'pet'?" Missy repeated, letting her hair down free from her tight dancing ponytail. She fluffed it out a bit to let it breathe again. "Whatchu mean?"

"Last couple lead dancers were boys just like Moose," Bonus explained. "Young, cute, talented… Char likes to take 'em under her wing. Acts all _flirty_…"

"Gives good _compliments_…" Delancey jumped in.

"Buys expensive _gifts_…" Bonus added. "Next thing you know, she's inviting 'em into her trailer and they don't come out 'til morning. After she gets what she wants, they get the shaft."

Missy frowned. She didn't even want to begin to imagine that happening to Moose.

"I'm sure she's just being friendly."

"Char? Friendly? Oh, sure, _that_ must be it," Slim scoffed with a snort of sarcasm. He seemed to be good at that. "And I think I just saw a pig fly by too."

"Be nice, Slim," Delancey hit him on the shoulder. "I know it's hard for you, but somewhere in there I know you can."

Slim shrugged to oblige her through his obvious doubt. All fell silent as Moose came back over within earshot, making to retrieve Missy and leave. Missy gave the crew a final glance, waved, then left.

-

Moose fell over himself in exhaustion, heaving in exaggeration of his fatigue. Missy laughed and obliged to help him upright, holding him around his middle, as they made their way through the halls of the school.

"I'm going to die!" Moose cried out. "My legs are slowly killing me!"

"Don't be so dramatic," she laughed. "That was only the first day, and we gettin' paid good money, which I, mi amigo, am gonna spend on new _clo-othes_…"

"I like working with the crew too, they're cool," Moose agreed happily. "This is going to be the easiest money ever."

He groaned and buckled his knees under himself in pain.

"Ohh, _almost_…"

"Com'on, you wussy," Missy laughed again. "Let's get you home."

"Not before we check on Sophie," Moose smiled as they neared the studio hall. "How's she faring after I'm gone? Has she overcome her grief enough to start looking for a new partner?"

"Oh, that train has boarded and left the station, I'd say," Missy replied. "She's already got a new one."

"_What_?!" Moose exclaimed as he rushed ahead to look through the window in the door. "She already _replaced_ me? How?"

"It's a big school, Moose… full of dancers… And I maybe helped."

"You helped? By getting who?" Moose peered through the window slowly.

"Maybe, perhaps, my cousin Alejandro."

Moose gasped, watching the tall, dark, and handsome Hispanic twirl and dip Sophie around the floor. They were the only ones in the studio.

"The one from Florida?"

"Same one."

Sophie laughed and stroked Alejandro's arm as they gazed at each other in that frozen dip position. At last, they parted and Sophie made a motion to start again at the top.

Moose put a hand on the door window longingly, his disappointment obvious. Missy put a comforting hand on Moose's shoulder.

"Sorry, Moose. Want me to get someone to keep an eye on them?"

Moose frowned, pulling his hand off the window.

"No," Moose grumbled, scooting his backpack higher on his shoulder and continuing through the hall toward the school exit. "He deserves her more anyway."

-

**Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


End file.
